


Please Don't Look Through The Curtains

by alphatoothless



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alpha!Will, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls, Demon Summoning, Journals, M/M, Omega!Dipper, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-14 02:44:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11198802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphatoothless/pseuds/alphatoothless
Summary: Anyone on the outside would see a perfect family. An alpha father, an omega mother and two beautiful twin children. It's easy to see perfection in a family that has everything...until you look behind the curtain.





	1. Everyone Thinks That We're Perfect

Dipper leaned back in his chair, blinking his eyes out of their blurry sight. He lifted a hand to rub his eyes before pulling himself up to lean his elbows against his desk. The wood creaked under him as he unbedingt a hand over his mouth. His jaw clenched as he pursed his lips. He snarled and slammed a hand on his desk before throwing the contents to the floor. The human pinched the bridge of his nose before sighing heavily.

He shook his head as doubts began to plague his thoughts. No, this had to work. He pushed his chair back and stood, turning to scan the now messy floor for the book once more. It laid on its pages, mashing and folding pages along the wooden floor. He plucked it off the floor, gripping its spine between his pointer finger and thumb before gently plopping it back onto his desk. He didn't bother looking at the remaining scattered papers as he flipped through the pages of the book quickly.

He felt arms slide down his chest and he sneered when a cheek rested against his own.

"Staying up late again?"

"That's none of your business." The boy growled as manicured nails walked up his chest.

"No? You seem really on edge, brother dearest."

"You're not helping." The male batted his sister's hands off him before turning to glare at her.

Mabel's smile grew as she tilted her head, glowing blue eyes watching her brother's. Dark circles rested under his eyes and she could see the permanent scowl begin to affect her brother's already pale face.

"You need to take a break."

"I won't." Dipper snapped before swiveling his chair back to face his desk. "But thanks for the concern."

Mabel's smirk spread on half her face as she leaned over him once more.

"Dipper, you can't make them change their minds."

"I can and I will." Dipper gnarred as he flipped to a page and slammed his hand on it. "And this will be how I do it."

"A dream demon?" The female twin hummed as she leaned further to squint at it. "And what will that do?"

"Can't you read? It says here that it can affect people's minds." Dipper jabbed a finger at a small paragraph of smeared writing. "This is the key."

The female alpha sighed before running a hand through her brother's messy hair. He hissed and slapped her hand off.

"Dipper, why does it matter so much to you what they think?"

"It just does." Dipper growled as he pulled the book closer to stare at the center of the page. A triangle floated in its center and from it stemmed to slim black arms and curled black legs. A single eye stared back at them lifelessly before Dipper clutched the book to his chest. "So leave me alone."

"You need to sleep."

"And you need to go find some omegas to flirt with, I'm busy." Dipper bared his teeth, though both knew it meant nothing.

"Alright, but if I'm back and you still haven't slept, I'll know."

"Sure." Dipper watched the female alpha walk to the door to his room, her heels clicking against the wooden floor quietly. She stopped after opening the door before turning to look at her brother's hunched form.

"Really, brother, what they said before shouldn't bother you. They're worthless animals."

"Just go." The male waved his hand before turning back to the book in his arms.

He heard the door click before he placed the book flat on his desk once more. He smoothed out the page, staring into the single eye with a grimace.

"You're my only hope." He whispered softly before brushing his fingers over the monster's drawing. "Please don't let me down."

He heard the front door open and he whimpered, grabbing the book quickly before running to shove it into his pillowcase. He tugged the tie around his neck loose before tossing it over his bed. He heard his door creak open and he watched his mother stand by the door.

"Your room is a mess."

"I'm sorry, Mother." Dipper clenched his jaw and looked to his feet.

"I expected better from you." His mother didn't move from her place at the door. "No Alpha will want to buy an omega who doesn't know how to clean up after himself."

"I'll do better."

"You say this, but I haven't seen any improvement." Her voice cut through him and he bit back the thickness in his throat. "Pack your bags."

"Wh-What for?" Dipper lifted his eyes to stare into his mother's hard blue ones.

"Are you talking back to me?"

"N-No, Mother." The boy slouched and turned away, wringing his hands nervously.

"I'm sending you to your great-uncles' tomorrow for the summer. Maybe they can talk some sense into you before your courting in August."

Dipper pierced his lower lip under one of his soft fangs, drawing blood a it tainted his mouth. He nodded in response as his mother huffed and slammed his door shut. He allowed himself to tremble as he moved his gaze up to glare at the door.

"You wretched woman, when will you wake up from this ridiculous fantasy of yours?" Dipper growled quietly.

He shook his head before throwing open his closet doors. He wretched a small duffel bag out of the closet before tossing it aggressively onto the bed. He grabbed a handful of socks and underwear before storming to the bag and shoving them inside. He stared at the bag before he felt the hot tears roll down his cheeks. He lifted a hand to wipe them away, realizing he'd been crying for quite a while. He wiped his eyes with the back of his hand, half-drying them before he turned his attention back to his pillowcase. He sniffled before pulling the book out and quickly flipping to the dog-eared page. He rested a hand over the triangle once more.

"Tomorrow." Dipper moved his hand to stare longingly at the creature. "Tomorrow's the day."

He closed the book and tucked it into a backpack next to his bed. He wondered if Mabel knew their Mother was sending him away. Probably not. Oh, what a truly horrid woman. He sneered as he folded more clothes into his bag. Didn't she know sending him away would do nothing but make things worse? It's not his fault that he caught his father in the act. He unbuttoned the first few buttons on his shirt before rubbing his forehead. This would be good. Stanford and Stanley always had been on his side. Especially Stanford. They'd protect him. He'll be okay.

He stared down at the half-filled duffle bag. Being without his sister would be the tough part. She was his backbone, his true protection against his parents' traditionalist views. Without her, he was nothing more than the very weakling his parents believed him to be. He wondered if they would just wait for her to find out herself. He pursed his lips before shoving more folded clothes into the bag. Mabel would come for him when she found out. She always did; he was sure of it.

Mabel was right, he shouldn't care. Once he had an alpha, he'd never see them again. He already had a few bids, some even close friends that assured his removal from his family permanently. But those marriages would lack actual love, recycling the same mistake that had happened to his own Mother. An endless cycle of loveless marriage and meaningless adultery to escape a crueler fate of a lifeless family - that was the true Gleeful name that few had actually seen. His eyes moved to rest on a family portrait on his desk, the side of the glass shattered from the time he'd thrown it across his room. His father and mother stood, expressionless, behind he and his sister. Mabel was holding his hand, with them being no younger than twelve in the picture. It was an old photo, but one that he felt presented their family perfectly. He walked toward it, gripping it before holding it close to his face. His mother was tight-lipped and his father was barely smiling, his eyes tired and lifeless as he stared into the camera. Mabel was smiling, hand intertwined with her brother's and he - well, he was frowning. Just like his Mother.

'You'll end up just like your Mother and you know it. We all know it. You're a Gleeful omega and that's just how it is.'

He bared his teeth and slammed the picture down, flat against the desk. His chest hurt as his eyes roamed over his room in exhausted fury. He ran a hand through his hair as his eyes grew puffy once more. Hot tears to ran down his cheeks as he allowed himself to crumble to the floor and sob.

He needed a miracle and a demon by the name of William Cipher was the only one he could find.


	2. We'll Be A Perfect Family

He stepped out of the limousine, greeted by humid heat and blinding sunlight. He scowled as he lifted a hand over his eyes, shielding them from the light as he felt himself already start to sweat. Dipper could make out two proud figures in the short distance, one dressed in an impeccable suit and the other missing his blazer, instead with rolled up sleeves and a half-revealed chest. He shut the car door behind him before walking forward, squinting as he stopped in front of them. The scruffier of the two men leaned forward and ruffled his hair softly.

"Welcome home, kid."

"Thank you, Stanley." Dipper watched the man offer a warm smile before an arm wrapped around his back and pulled him close. He swallowed around the tightness in his throats as he wrapped his arms around the taller man's chest. He sniffled, already having prayed that he wouldn't get emotional but knowing the fates never were on his side. He bit back the tears as Stanley pulled back, before turning to Stanford. The other man, while less scruffy and more sharply dressed, broke his usual stoicism to smile softly down at the omega.

"I'm glad you're here, Mason. I was wondering when I'd get my research assistant back."

Dipper clasped his hand into the outstretched hand of Stanford's, shaking it in their usual greeting. He watched the chauffeur bring his duffel bag and backpack to the front door before bowing respectfully. Stanley dismissed him and the man nodded before walking back to the car.

"I take it your Mother didn't tell Mabel." Stanley frowned when Dipper looked away. "Really, that man has changed her for the worse."

Stanford and Stanley exchanged looks before Stanley reached forward and grasped Dipper's shoulder. The omega looked up, watching the older twin shake him gently with a gentle smile.

"Don't worry about it. We're going to have a good summer together."

"And we all know Mabel will probably show up shortly." Stanford chuckled. "I give it an hour."

"Wow, that's generous." Stanley laughed as he grabbed Dipper's duffel bag. Dipper grabbed his backpack protectively, hoisting it over his shoulders to prevent either of his great-uncles from touching it. If they noticed his odd behavior, they didn't comment.

He followed them up wooden steps, their color nearly black as they quietly creaked under his weight. He looked up to see two rocking chairs on the porch with a single bird feeder hanging in the center of them. It was a quaint sight, something most wouldn't expect from a governor and a scientist living under the same roof. He watched Stanley open the large door, painted a beautiful red color, and followed him inside as cool air brushed past him. Stanford closed the door behind him as his eyes roamed over the small chandelier above them. Crystals reflected the lights inside it, sparkling the walls around it as it barely twirled from their opening of the door.

Paintings towered over him on the walls. Some held painted family portraits, others gruesome depictions of mythological wars. He stared at one in particular, recognizing it from his childhood summers he'd spent here. A fallen centaur stared back at him, lifeless and in a permanent state of horror. He turned back to watch Stanley slowly make his way up the stairs as Stanford walked down a hallway - the same with the stairwell leading to his laboratory. He'd go with Stanford later, instead following Stanley up the red-carpeted stairs. His clothes felt like they stuck to him as he subtly peeled them loose.

"So, I understand if you don't want to talk about it right now but..." Stanley looked at him sympathetically. "Your Mother didn't tell us what made her suddenly send you to us for the summer."

"I'm not sure why." He lied through his teeth, knowing the man would probably see right through it. He refused to look the man in the eye as they made their way down the illuminated hallway. "It was just as random for me as it was for you."

The elder looked like he wanted to push the matter but he just pursed his lips and nodded instead. They stopped in front of a familiar door and Dipper watched Stanley gently place his bag down before pulling out a set of keys. He unlocked the door before holding the keys out for Dipper. The omega accepted them, relaxing slightly as Stanley smiled at him.

"You'll be safe here." Dipper smiled when the elder clapped him on the back. "No traditionalist views here, kid. Only the old guys who were forced to grow up with it."

The smaller twin nodded as Stanley opened the door and lifted his bag once more. Dipper followed him inside, relaxing at the familiar room. Posters and crayon drawings were hung in the walls among shelves of books and scattered papers. On his bed rested his old space sheets and a small blue lion. A smile spread across his lips as he ran forward, taking the small animal in his arms in a tight embrace.

"Ford found it in his lab. You must've accidentally left it the last time you came."

They both knew it wasn't on accident, but Dipper nodded anyway. He hugged the soft animal to his stomach as Stanley plopped his bag onto the small bed.

"I have some things I need to finish up I the office, but I'll be back in a few hours. Stanford's downstairs working, and I know you really want to help," Stanley could see the hopeful look in the omega's eyes, "but you look really tired and I just ask that you take a nap before going down there."

"B-But-" Dipper snapped his mouth shut on instinct.

"Just a little nap, okay? I don't want you to get hurt by passing out down there." Stanley ruffled his hair and Dipper quietly huffed, though the smile that spread across his mouth betrayed his annoyance at being delayed. "And don't worry about Mabel if she comes, I'll call her to tell her to meet me at the office for a key, so you don't have to worry about waking up or anything."

"Okay, Stanley."

"Good." The elder cupped his cheek gently before turning to slowly scuffle out of the room. "I'll see you in a little while."

Dipper nodded, watching the elder close the door quietly behind him. He took a deep breath before slouching forward, plopping himself on the bed in weighted exhaustion. His eyelids felt heavy as he hugged the blue lion in one arm and used the other to squish the space sheets under his fingers. They were soft, used for one of his heats when it had come unexpectedly one summer while he was here.

He pushed the bag off before tugging his shoes off. He sighed, rubbing his eyes before pulling the sheets back to curl into them. He nuzzled his face into a pillow in his arms, relaxing at the warmth of blankets he didn't have back home. Relief and safety washed over him as he buried his face further against the pillow. His eyes drooped closed as he yawned, curling further into soft blankets as he slipped into sleep.

When he woke up, he was standing in a forest clearing. A meadow, almost. Trees surrounded it, darkening anything beyond the clearing. Among the meadow, small little plants glowed and illuminated the clearing with a soft blue. He turned to see a figure in the center, twirling something between fingers. He stiffened instinctively, watching the figure come into the light with a soft expression.

"Mason."

Dipper clenched his jaw, eyes locking onto soft blue eyes and a gentle smile. He continued to watch suspiciously, though the figure seemed unbothered by his reaction.

"I won't hurt you." It spoke with a beautiful voice, outstretching his arm to reveal a single blue rose. Dipper wasn't sure if the scent he was smelling was an alpha's or the rose itself, but he carefully walked forward. The view of the figure came easier the closer he came, seeing gelled back hair and a floating top hat as he came within arms length of the blue rose. The man moved it gently, gesturing for him to take it.

"It's for you."

Dipper's eyes rested on the rose. It looked like an ordinary rose, but blue? He didn't think he'd ever seen a blue rose before. He carefully plucked it from the other's hand, hearing the satisfied hum from the man in front of him.

"My name is William." The man stared at him with a warm smile.

"William?" Must be from his subconscious bringing light to the demon from his book. He hadn't summoned the creature yet, so there was no way this could be happening, much less for him to have a form like this. Still, Dipper stared down at the rose curiously. "Thank you."

"Of course." William smiled. Dipper wasn't sure why the gaze he had for him was so full of warmth, but it made him uncomfortable.

"Don't be uncomfortable, I'm not going to hurt you." The man kneeled onto the ground, outstretching gloved hands. Dipper tensed as he watched the man tilt his head slightly.

"You really don't know love, do you?"

"I know love perfectly well."

"You don't know romantic love, I mean." Will looked at him sadly then, as if he were a wounded animal. "Your family is cursed."

"We aren't cursed." Dipper pursed his lips, glaring at the man suspiciously. "We are admired by plenty."

"Do you truly believe that?" Will leaned forward to gently grab one of Dipper's hands. The omega gripped the rose in his other, careful to avoid the thorns. "Mason, be careful to not misread jealousy as admiration."

Will leaned down to gently kiss the back of the omega's hand. Dipper blushed when he felt the soft lips against his knuckle. Will never took his eyes off of Dipper's as he pulled back, rubbing his thumb over the omega's hand.

"I've had nothing but admiration for you." Will smiled down at Dipper's hand. "I've wanted to do this for so long."

"Do what?"

"Meet you. Admire you. Love you." Will purred. Dipper slipped his hand away, giving the man an incredulous look.

"You're just a figment of my imagination."

"Is that what you really think?" Dipper had expected him to frown, but the man's smile widened.

"What are you?"

"You'll see, my dear Mason." Will stood, knee completely dry and free from plant matter.

Will looked down at his watch, humming.

"I do believe it's our time is up. We both have preparations to make, after all." The man smiled before turning and walking away from the omega. "Have a good rest, my love."

Dipper just watched him disappear into the forest. His eyebrows furrowed as he looked down at the blue rose in his hand. It slowly faded between his fingers, and he guessed he was waking up. The landscape shifted and waved, lightening and fading, but he continued to stare after the figure curiously.

He blinked his eyes open before huffing and rubbing his eyes. He sat up in bed, squinting at the soft orange and pink of the sunset shining through his window. He frowned before groggily forcing himself out of bed. Yawning, he shuffled to his door and turned down the hallway, following the echoing voices. The closer he got, the more he could make out the conversation. He pursed his lips when he realized it was Stanley and Stanford.

"Stanley, there's no way we can-"

"Things are getting worse, Ford. We can't keep putting this off."

"I know."

"If this continues...you know what it said. If he comes to life-"

"I've been working tirelessly to find the journal, Stanley." Stanford sighed. "But there's no telling who could have it by now."

"You know how many people hate this family. Especially with how things have turned out with her."

"Our best bet is to wait and see. If he gets summoned again, the only thing we can do is try and prevent anything from happening to the family a second time."

Dipper heard shuffling.

"Though, I can say whatever comes to them wouldn't be unfair."

"Ford."

"I'm just saying; we both know I'm not wrong." The man sighed. "I'll keep looking."

"Thank you, brother."

Dipper heard footsteps fade as he made his way down the stairs. He met eyes with Stanley who smiled up at him.

"Well, mornin' sleepyhead. You hungry?"

Dipper nodded, looking around curiously.

"Mabel hasn't come in yet?"

"She has. She went out to see the Pines family while you were sleeping."

"Oh."

"Yeah, she told me you haven't been sleeping very well. We're going to try and fix your sleep schedule while you're here, too." The elder Gleeful smiled as Dipper walked down the steps to follow him into the kitchen.

"I'm sure there's plenty about me that needs fixing." Dipper stated under his breath bitterly as Stanley hummed and pulled out various food items.

"Feel like pasta for dinner?" The man turned back to smile at him.

"That sounds perfect." Dipper forced a smile.

"Good cause it's the only thing I know how to make." Stanley laughed, earning a genuine smile from the omega.

Dipper watched the man pull out a pot and fill it with water as his mind drifted to his dream. His great-uncles were speaking of a summoning of sorts and the man in his dreams had been speaking of preparations. He looked at Stanley's animated back before turning to the table where his fingers were tapping along the wood. William Cipher was just a simple dream demon, he doubted his summoning of the creature would be what Stan and Ford were speaking of. It did make him curious, though he knew they wouldn't tell him if he just asked.

Perhaps this would be another useful purpose of the demon when he summoned him.


	3. Won't You Be A Good Sister?

Dipper turned to watch his sister walk into the manor, expensive heels clicking as always to indicate her entrance. She turned to him, face growing sympathetic and he hated it. He scowled at her before flipping the page in a plain book he'd read plenty of times. He was just passing time until everyone was asleep.

"Brother, that woman is wretched."

"So I'm assuming you found out on your own?"

"She didn't even have the courage to tell me. Father was the one who told me when I asked where you were." Mabel seated herself next to the omega on the couch. "What reason did she give to do this?"

"She didn't." Dipper looked at his sister with an unamused sheer. "She never does."

"I just don't understand why it's always you. I could have easily been born an omega as well."

"But you weren't." Dipper turned another page, returning his eyes to the printed words.

"It shouldn't make a difference!" Mabel hissed as she folded a leg over her other hosed one. "We are wealthy enough for it not to matter. Even the Pines family, far worse off than we are might I add, don't deal with these despicable traditionalist views."

"Welcome to the Gleeful family, sister dearest." Dipper stated plainly as he heard his sister huff beside him. "Is this your first time visiting?"

"Funny, brother." Mabel glared at him. "You never cease to be sarcastic, even in times like this. I wish you'd speak to Mother that way when she does this."

"She may be an omega, but she's a higher ranking omega than I am in the family." Dipper closed the book and turned to his sister. "You're the only one that can actually do anything between the two of us."

"That's not true." Mabel leaned back against the couch, pouting softly at her brother. "If we worked together, I'm sure we could take down our parents."

"Oh, no doubt." Dipper hummed with a subtle smirk before letting out a soft breath and placing the book onto the coffee table in front of them. "Did you eat dinner already?"

"I did." She turned to look at him. "Stanley told me you actually slept well for once."

"Not without its strange dreams."

"Oh?"

"It appears I do have an active imagination...somehow." The omega frowned. "I think I made up a William Cipher in my dreams."

"Well, well, brother." Mabel smiled suggestively at him.

"It wasn't like that, you heathen." Dipper growled at his sister, earning a chuckle from the female alpha. "Is everything about chasing tail to you?"

"I just worry for you is all. You've never showed any interest in mating until now. It's not healthy."

"Again, it wasn't like that." Dipper sighed in blatant frustration. "It was just odd."

"What was it about?"

"I'm...not entirely sure how to put it. It was like he was courting me or something."

"Hm." Mabel pursed her lips. "That is strange."

She turned to him with a curious gaze.

"Well, I'm not going to tell you what to do but...are you so certain you want to summon it then? If, of course, that's an actual thing that can be done."

"It's worth a try."

"Have you talked to Stanford or Stanley about it?"

"They don't need to know." The male twin snipped. "And I know you won't say a word to them, will you?"

"So touchy." Mabel smirked. "I won't tell them anything...unless I have to."

"Good enough."

Mabel's smirk drooped into a small frown as she placed a hand on her brother's shoulder. The omega stared into the room blankly.

"Really, brother, I think you shouldn't worry about it."

"That's easy enough for you to say." Dipper clasped his hands together and looked down at them. "You're not pressured into being sold as a house omega."

"You don't have to do that." Mabel rubbed his shoulder. "I already told you-"

"You know what they said. I don't actually have a choice."

"You do."

"I really don't." Dipper growled, unclasping his hands. "You wouldn't understand, but I don't. The way they say it, it's as if it's an urgent ordeal. Like if I don't find some alpha before August, some horrible thing will happen."

"They've always been dramatic."

"Yeah, well, their dramatics are what has made them rich."

"And miserable." Mabel added as she removed her hand. "You can change that."

"I can't fix their broken marriage."

"But you can prevent your future one."

Dipper sighed before nodding, half-smiling at his sister as he stood.

"And a dream demon...I don't think will do that for you."

"Yeah." Dipper nodded. "You're right."

Is what he said, before he ended up here. He clutched the book in one hand as he continued chalking the dirt around himself.

"You can prevent your future broken marriage." Dipper mocked as he finished the inner circle. "She knows literally nothing."

The male sighed guiltily. He knew she was just trying to help. But she really didn't know the truth of his situation, as much as she tried to learn. He stared down at the drawing of the creature in the soft glow of the candlelight. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. It was very possible this was just a hoax, a joke that someone had created for fun. This journal hadn't exactly come from a library or by any normal means, after all. He shook his head, starting with the outer circle. There was no turning back now. He couldn't rely on his sister to always help him, or on anyone else in his family for that matter. They wouldn't be able to protect him forever.

His eyes roamed over the chalked zodiac. Candles illuminated all edges of the circle, lighting the various symbols that rested between the rings of the zodiac. In its center was the triangle, arms outstretched and legs curled as it stared back at him. He tapped his foot before looking at the design and back at the book to ensure everything was perfect. When he deemed it perfect, he placed the book in the center of the circle, into one of the demon's hands, and sat down. He read through the paragraph of summoning, speaking it out loud as the ground trembled under him. He gulped, watching the circle glow a soft blue as he continued, anxiety building in his stomach as the wind picked up around him.

He helped when the colors drained from the forest around him, slinking closer to him into a strange triangle vortex that opened up above him. He scooted back, eyes wide as laughter filled the air around him. His heart pounded as he thought about running. When he tried to move, his body was frozen in fear. He watched the world stop around him as the triangle sprouted a single eye that turned to look down at him. Arms and legs followed, stretching out. The legs curled under and the arms hung loosely as the body faded into a soft blue color.

The creature's laughter died into a soft chuckle as it pulled out a floppy top hat placed it above itself, floating above him neatly. The single eye curled upwards as it stared down at him, no longer holding the menacing glare but a soft gaze down st him.

"Hello, Mason."

He should have listened to his sister.


	4. Open The Walls

"How do you know my name?" Dipper tensed as the demon floated closer, staring at him with an amused upturn of his eye.

"Oh, I know everything." Will floated around him, examining him curiously. "I'm an all-seeing demon."

"I thought you just worked with dreams?"

"I work with minds." Will floated in front of him once more. "So, why would a little omega such as yourself summon me?"

"I need your help." Dipper watched the demon adjust the bow tie under his eye.

"With what?" Will floated closer, studying him curiously. "Don't you have everything? Money, suitors, a family? What more could you want?"

"I want love." Dipper stated plainly, taking a step back.

"Love, hm?" Will stretched his legs out, staring at the human with a satisfied hum. "Your mother didn't want that."

"What do you mean?"

The demon stared at him for a few moments, contemplating something that Dipper was weary of asking about.

"Tell you what - I'll make you a deal."

"A deal?"

"Yes, a deal. You want an alpha who will love you, no?"

Dipper nodded skeptically.

"Perfect. And I need help with something I've been working on."

"And what would that be?"

"Why does it matter?" Will held his hand out, squinting his eyes playfully. "I'll grant your wish if you help me in the future."

"And how, pray tell, will you grant my wish." Dipper stared at the hand suspiciously. "I don't make deals unless I know all the details."

Will's eye filled with amusement as he dropped his hand.

"I always knew you were something special." Will rubbed the area under his eye, curling his legs in thought. "Fine. I'll tell you...but not now."

"Then there's no deal."

"Then there won't be an alpha to sweep you off your feet and save you from your parents." Will placed his hands on his sides. "Two can play at this game and I know you didn't just summon me for fun."

Dipper's eyebrows furrowed as he stared up at the demon. Frustration bubbled in his stomach as he turned away.

"You want to break that curse on your family, don't you?"

Curse. His eyes widened as he turned back to look at the demon. Will glowed in mischief, lowering himself to be at eye-level with the omega.

"That's something you wanted to ask me about, wasn't it?" Will raised a hand, summoning a cane before grasping the handle between two hands. "I can tell you everything that your family is hiding, you know."

"For a price." Dipper narrowed his eyes. The demon shrugged.

"No worse a price than your mother's."

"How do you know my mother?"

"I can't tell you." Will tapped his side with the handle top of his cane. "Can't ruin the deal, can I?"

"What's your end of the deal?"

"Mm." Will placed his hands on his sides once more. "You're really not going to budge on this are you? It really is a pity you were born an omega in a world like this."

"Being an omega isn't a shameful thing." Dipper hissed.

"In other universes, omegas are revered. Worshipped. Loved. Are you?"

Dipper couldn't tell if the demon was lying or not. He growled lowly and turned his attention back to the candles on the ground. They had been stopped mid-flicker.

"That's what I thought." The demon sighed. "I'm not here to hurt you. Quite the opposite."

"What do you want then?"

"You."

Dipper snapped up to see Will stare at him curiously. The demon held no malice or mischievous intent in his eye, instead just stared back at him with a wondrous look.

"I don't like seeing you like this anymore than you like living it." Will raised a hand to stroke his cheek gently. "If she'd kept her end of the deal, you would never have experienced any of this."

"What do you keep talking about?" Dipper pulled away, feeling his cheek tingle where the demon touched him.

"Make the deal, kid. Fix your family legacy. We both know that's what you want." Will held his hand out. Dipper watched a small inky hand engulf in flickering blue flames. "Really, could this deal be any worse than what you're going through now?"

"A deal with a demon? It could go horribly." Will watched the boy sigh before slowly raising his hand. "I didn't come this far for nothing, though."

"That's the spirit." Will's eye upturned in happiness when the human clasped his hand, shaking it once between them.

"One alpha coming up!"

Dipper's eyes widened when the demon snapped the fingers of his other hand. The hand in his gripped his in a firm hold as the demon grew and morphed in front of him. His breath hitched when the scent of a alpha assaulted his senses and made his muscles tremble.

His jaw clenched when blue eyes met his own. He sneered, wrenching his hand back as he took several steps back, growling lowly when Will smirked at him.

"What's wrong, Gleeful?"

The man standing in front of him was the same from his dream. With gelled blue hair and a warm smirk that sparked heat in his gut. He bristled as his eyes roamed over a broad, vested chest. Will held a gloved hand out to him, playful smirk fading into a softer smile.

"Don't be alarmed. I'm not going to hurt you."

"You read my mind, didn't you?" Dipper growled.

"This is my human form." Will curled his fingers, gesturing for Dipper to take it.

"Explain, demon." Dipper hissed. "You were in my dream before. How is that possible?"

"Oh, my dear omega. There are a lot of things that you don't know." Will purred when Dipper reluctantly slipped his hand into the alpha's. The omega eyed him suspiciously, baring his teeth in a quiet warning when Will ran a thumb over Dipper's knuckles.

"We'll change that soon enough."


	5. You're Blinded By Her Jewelry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late chapter, took a break because of writer's block, but will be right back to writing! LSBL will be updated soon as well!

"Explain." Dipper narrowed his eyes as the demon eyed him warmly. "You said you'd explain everything if we made the deal."

"I said 'not now'." Will hummed as he turned his eyes to glance around the human's room curiously. "And while I know you'll say something sarcastic to that, I will repeat it again for good measure. Not now, Mason."

"Then what good was that deal, then?"

"Patience is a virtue, my dear." Will walked over to the journal on Dipper's desk with a smirk. "And I've had plenty of it."

"What does that mean?"

"Does Stanford know you have this yet?" Will lifted the book into his hands, paging through it.

"No?" Dipper narrowed his eyes. He watched the demon brush off the grass and dirt on it from when it had rested on the ground outside.

"Good; that'll make this even more entertaining." Will's smile widened as he opened to the page on himself.

The omega sighed in annoyance behind him and Will turned with a soft grin.

"You're awfully hotheaded, aren't you?"

"If you kept getting cryptic answers to your questions, you'd be getting frustrated as well."

"I assure you, I'm not doing it to anger you." The demon closed the book. "But I can't tell you everything just yet."

"Then when?" Dipper folded his arms over his chest, eyeing the demon carefully.

"You're awfully persistent." Will smiled a wide, amused grin at him. "I do believe we'll make a perfect pair."

The demon placed the journal back on the human's desk before strolling through the rest of the room, eyeing everything curiously. They'd skipped walking back in favor or avoiding the boy's great-uncles' attention by allowing Will to exercise his magic. He felt his heart thump excitedly as the human continued to watch him.

Dipper wasn't disgusted or fearful of him as they spent more time together, even if it was a short amount so far. That, in itself, was comforting to the demon as he turned to smile at the human.

"How about this - You let me take you on...what do you call it, a date?" Will watched the boy's eyes widen. "And in exchange, I'll give you some information."

"Why do even you care?"

"I'm holding up my end of the deal. Unless you want me to go ahead and mark you now?" Will smirked when Dipper's face went completely red and he watched the human shake his head. "That's what I thought."

"You'll answer my questions?"

"I'll answer what I want to answer, yes." Will walked up the human slowly. He smiled when Dipper glared up at him, though it held no true malice. Lifting a hand, he gently cupped the human's cheek, losing himself in fiery blue eyes. "You really are stunning, Mason."

"Why do you keep saying things like that?"

Will hummed before releasing the boy and turning to glance around the room.

"You'll learn." Will blinked and plucked a blue demon from the Omega's bed. He heard a soft growl from behind him and turned to see Dipper bristling as he rested in his hand. "Oh?"

"Put him down."

"Him?" Will smiled. "How adorable."

"Put him down, Cipher!" Dipper snarled. The demon's eyebrows rose before he gently placed the lion back down onto the bed.

"Awfully protective." Will watched the boy grab the lion and hug it to his chest. "Mind me asking why?"

"It was a gift." Dipper slouched slightly before placing the lion back onto the bed.

"A lovely gift." Will's mouth tugged into a smile. "Do you know where you got him?"

"None of your business."

The demon chuckled at this, side-eyeing the boy with a knowing smirk.

"For someone who wants answers, you sure as protective of your own." Will stared down at the lion again. "Or is it because you don't know who gave it to you?"

Dipper opened his mouth quickly, a retort on the tip of his tongue, before he saw piercing blue eyes meet his and and closed it.

"You really don't, do you?" The demon huffed a laugh. "A true pity. She really did try to hide everything, didn't she? And let me guess, she doesn't know where you got this either, does she?"

"She doesn't need to know, nor would she even care."

Will chuckled before running fingers over the lion's soft mane. He could feel the magic spark back into his fingers from it, could feel the warmth and protection charm respond like an old friend to his own magic.

"Always keep it with you, Mason." Will pulled his hand away. "There's a reason you love it so much."

He knew the boy wanted to ask, could see it flash through Dipper's eyes, but the omega remained silent and just waved a hand dismissively.

"Whatever. You should go home or something so I can sleep. Plus my family will be wondering why there's an alpha scent in my room."

"Oh too true, but I'm not leaving."

"Sorry?" Dipper turned to look at him in shock.

"I can't have you backing out of our deal, can I?"

"You can't stay here." Dipper bristled. "My family will find out that I summoned you and I'll be in trouble."

Will just about busted his gut with how much he started laughing.

"Mason, my dear boy, they can't do anything to you while I'm here! They fear my very existence!" Will's smile was wide as he looked to the boy in prideful glee. "If anything, they'll leave you alone! But you're mine now, even if I haven't claimed you, so I'm not leaving."

Dipper rubbed his temples in frustration. Maybe this hadn't been the greatest idea. He'd just needed the demon to find him an alpha or someway to manipulate his mother's mind into leaving him be. Instead, he'd blurted the first thing that came to mind - love - and here he was. He couldn't have said world domination? Or the ability to read minds? No, he had to say love. And then, like an idiot, he made the deal.

"Fine. But don't break anything."

"I'll try my best." Will floated beside him then, curling his legs under him as he ran a hand through Dipper's hair soothingly. "But only because you asked so sweetly."

Dipper batted hands out of his hair and glared at the demon.

"Don't do that."

"Alright, then I'll do this." Will leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Dipper's forehead, right over his birthmark. The omega turned a bright red as Will pulled back to stroke his cheek. "Marvelous."

"G-Get off me!" Dipper growled before pushing the demon away from him. Will only seemed to enjoy it further.

"Why? Don't like when I touch you?"

"Th-That's not-!" Dipper tried to hide his face as it glowed a bright red. He turned away, scowling at anything in the room that wasn't the demon. "Just go to sleep already!"

"As you wish." Will chuckled before snapping his fingers and taking on his demon form. His small body took the place of the triangular window, staring back at him mirthfully. "Sweet dreams, Mason."

Dipper huffed and stormed out of the room as Will watched with an upturned eye. The omega hated how much his heart had been pounding at the simple touches from the demon. People had touched him like that before, even his Mother when she would cup his cheek when he was younger, but he'd never felt his entire body drum like this. The other alphas who had tried to court him didn't even make him nearly faint.

He tried to rub the blush off in the bathroom, but failed to do so. He hated it. He looked ridiculous blushing like this, as if he were some virgin omega meeting an alpha for the first time. Well, he guessed that was half true. But a demon, a demon of all alphas, had made him feel this way. It must be magic. That was the only valid reason.

And then the demon also had the ability to make him outrageously angry. He didn't answer any of his questions but instead made more arise. All he did was give that stupid smirk and say something sarcastic or try to charm him into forgetting. He couldn't tell if his heart racing was heart palpations from being pissed off or...from...possibly...

He shook his head before staring at himself in the bathroom mirror. No, he had a job to focus on. If he did this - if he did this right, he might be able to fix this stupid family. He might be able to fix his future. If this demon really could help him, could even lend him a fraction of his powers, he might be able to actually make something of himself. He pressed his fingers into the side of the sink as his reflection looked back at him solemnly.

He couldn't go back to what he had before. He wouldn't be just another house omega with the sole purpose of bearing pups and serving his alpha. He refused. He wouldn't be like his mother.

'Don't tell anyone what you saw.'

He turned his attention to the sink drain.

'Don't even tell your sister. She doesn't need to know.'

He sighed and rubbed his forehead as the memory had come back slowly.

The growls and moans that had erupted from downstairs made him frown. He grabbed the too-tall railing of the staircase and slowly made his way downstairs. He didn't recognize the strangely sweet scent that mixed with a heady one as he glanced around the hallway. A yelp caught his attention and he turned to the sound before it was followed with loud rumbles.

Dipper poked a tongue through the holes in his mouth, where small teeth were slowly growing in their place. His small fangs poked his tongue as he walked closer to the noise.

"Papa?" He whined as he continued forward. It was clear whoever it was didn't hear him as he walked closer and peeked through the crack in the door. His eyes widened as he saw his father with another omega. Anger boiled in his gut as he tried to rip open the door, only to be scooped up by softer arms.

He met his mother's eyes, who only looked exhausted. She walked him to the other room, far from the situation. He wriggled in her arms angrily, wanting to return to forcibly remove the other omega from his home. His mother just shushed him when they reached the other room, rubbing his hair back and smiling warmly at him. He clenched his teeth and for not the first time, wished his fangs were as large as an alpha's.

"Mama, what're you doing?" Dipper stomped his foot on the ground as he attempted a growl. "We have to go in there!"

"Mason, no."

Dipper's eyes widened as he watched his mother cup his cheek.

"Why not?"

"Because it's my fault." His mother sighed as she stared into his with a tired smile. "And that's the price I'll just have to pay."

"What does that mean?"

"It means..." The female omega sighed. "Please don't tell anyone what you saw."

"That's not fair!" Dipper stomped his foot again, baring his tiny fangs like he'd seen his father do before. "Mama, that's not fair!"

"Mason-"

"No! It's not fair! That's not how love works!" Dipper tried to push past his mother to storm back to his father before he was again scooped into his mother's arms.

"Mason, I hope you'll never find out why but..." She watched him stop wriggling to look at her sternly. "But you will do nothing. You won't treat your father differently. Don't even tell your sister. She doesn't need to know."

"Mama."

"Mason, that's an order." She growled, watching the smaller boy stiffen. He glared at her, eyes filled with a silent rage as he nodded. "Good."

It was in that moment that Mason lost all understanding of his mother. His mother had grown colder since then as Mason watched more and more of his father's inexplainable adulterous incidents. His father would bring home gifts and offer his mother so much in representation of his "love" for her, but Dipper would just scowl and look away. His mother just acted like it was a normal thing, but even he could see her exhaustion getting the better of him.

When he came of age, she forced him into proper omega duties. She had insisted since the day he turned of age to learn and attract an alpha. She had insisted doubtlessly that he needed to be mated by a specific age, though she'd never explain why. He pushed back, refusing to end up compliant like herself. His insolence came at a price, and the rift that had driven itself between his family had only grown with his bitterness toward his parents.

He walked into his bedroom, seeing the window pane look like it's usual appearance as he crawled into bed and sighed. For all the trouble William Cipher was worth, he was still willing to help. He was his only hope at this point, and the only option he'd obsessed over since he'd found the journal.

He needed that demon to tell him everything.

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse the typos - this fic hadn't been beta'd! I will be returning to clean it up and smooth out any errors while I write the other chapters! ^^


End file.
